paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Assets
Assets are intel/assist items that can be purchased to help the crew during the heist. Since Update #19, everyone in the crew can now buy the assets. (formerly only the host was able to buy assets). The cost of assets is proportional to the difficulty level and directly deducted from the available spending cash. Pricing can be reduced with the basic Inside Man skill. Acing that skill allows for additional assets to be purchased. Assets are one-use items. If the players fail and retry, they will lose any assets they purchased and have to purchase them again. Common Assets These assets appear in more than one heist. Blueprints (CCE Exclusive) These show the entire layout of the map/heist area and reveal certain objectives that are not shown in-game. These are free for those who own the Career Criminal Edition of PAYDAY 2 They can be found in "The Guide of Bain". Gage Courier Packages Tells players if a map contains packages to be found. Every heist and escape currently has packages except for the safe house. Risk Level I, II, III The Risk Level shows the reinforcements of the police during assault waves and the basic amount of police it will start off with. Ex: Overkill will have mainly Heavy Swats and Heavy FBI Agents compared to Normal which will include basic swat, armored police, and little Heavy Swat. Insider Info Contains additional info about the heist that may help you. Expert driver (requires Inside Man Skill) Prevents an Escape at the end of the day. Body Bag (requires Cleaner Skill) Appears next to where the crew has spawned on the map. Contains body bags. Unavailable on console, since an infinite number of people can be bagged wth the Cleaner skill on console. Spotter (requires Spotter Skill) The Spotter will randomly mark guards on the map during stealth. Camera feed Once the heist begins, the remote camera feed will be highlighted in yellow. The player can interact with it to highlight guards within a camera's view. Although the player is allowed to zoom and pan, these do not actually affect the security cameras that detect players. The only mission with a free camera feed that is always available by default is Framing Frame Day 3. It can be accessed from the spawn-point. Doctor bag Placed at a fixed location on the map. Has charges available. Ammo bag Placed at a fixed location on the map. Has charge available. ( full loads for one weapon) Sniper Appears on Watchdogs Day 2 and Framing Frame Day 2. Shoots and kills police in one shot within their line of sight. Can kill special units in one shot including the Bulldozer. The sniper has only one position and cannot move, so their covering range is limited. Shutter Codes Appears on Ukrainian Job and Big Oil Day 2. Allows the player to toggle the shutters at any point using the shutter keypad in the map. The shutters, when closed, prevent players and police from entering or shooting through the covered windows. Keycard Placed at a fixed location on the map. Allows a player to open anything that requires a keycard. Grenade Case (To be able to buy this asset the host must have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC) Placed at a fixed location on the map. A case that contains Frag Grenades. It can be opened and used by anyone in-game. Ace Pilot In Rats Day 3, the helicopter will arrive faster and will hover closer to the bus, allowing the money bags to be secured faster and safer. In GO Bank mission, the plane will have smaller chance to miss/take down, allowing the money bags to be secured faster and easier. Also gives a higher chance for the cage to be placed on the roof, making it easier to defend your loot. Vantage Point (To be able to buy this asset the host must have the Gage Sniper Pack DLC) It allows players to go to a vantage point that will overlook most of the map where they can provide sniper fire for the rest of the crew while they complete the objectives. To get to a Vantage Point there will usually be a ladder leading up to it or a zip-line that will be highlighted in yellow which you can use to take you to the spot. Once purchased anyone can access the location in-game. Unique Assets These assets only appear in their respective heists. Bad Music (Nightclub) Plays different (and apparently terrible) music in the nightclub, leading to less civilians and more guards patrolling the map, increasing difficulty, but decreasing the risk of killing a civilian (which deducts money). Loot Drop Truck (Nightclub) A pickup truck drives up to the street below Dimitri's office, allowing players to toss loot bags down into the truck rather than having to carry them to the escape van. Slow-burning Fuel Can (Nightclub) Drops a fuel can ( can be bought) to block off one of the two possible police entry points at the back of the club. Fuel Can (Mallcrasher) Drops a fuel can ( can be bought) to be used to burn one of the several stores in the mall. Floodlights (Rats Day 1) Turns on the floodlights on the outer areas of the map, helping players to see the police better outside. Armored Escape (Watchdogs Day 1) The pickup vehicle is heavily armored, increasing the amount of damage he can take before dying. ::Note: . Additional Rooftop Access (Framing Frame Day 1) Places a white truck near the getaway van giving you access to the roof from that point. Additional Entry Point (Framing Frame Day 1) Places another set of covered, stacked boxes in the museum for the crew to safely get inside from the roof top without the risk of injury. Bag Shortcut (Framing Frame Day 3) Removes the grate of the air duct on the roof. Throwing a bag of coke into the air duct drops it straight down into the apartment, avoiding the task of having to carry them all down the stairs. ::Note: . Alex Ammo Drop (Big Oil Day 2) Alex will drop the ammo in the random location around the map, including inaccessible locations. When Alex drops the ammo in inaccessible locations, Bain will shout at Alex telling him he is a idiot. Extra Helicopter Fuel (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. The helicopter will no longer need to refuel after engines have been taken. Scientist (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Shows what the scientist looks like. Cold Fusion Research (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Used to help you figure out which engine is correct without having to find any hints. ::Note: . Guard Intel (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Displays what type of guards will be present on Day 2. Airplane Key (Big Oil Day 2) Can be found on Day 1 of Big Oil. Allows the airplane on the map to be used for a quicker escape. Warehouse Ladder (Election Day Day 2) Allows players to climb to the second floor from outside the warehouse. Trivia *The Heist Blueprints shipped with the Career Criminal Edition of the game displays in detail the specific elements of the map during a heist. However since PAYDAY 2 utilizes a random geometry system that slightly randomizes the layout of a level each time it is played, the blueprints are rendered inaccurate though they still give a general locational map of the area. *The Body Bag asset is not available on console versions. The console iteration of the Cleaner skill does not limit how many bodies can be bagged by the player, therefore giving them an endless supply of body bags so long as the skill is aced. *Likewise, any and all assets that are introduced via DLCs such as the Grenade Case are not available on consoles due to said DLCs not being available there. *The Expert Driver asset does NOT fully prevent an escape after a heist, but rather significantly reduces the chances of one happening. *Buying the Loot Drop Truck asset in the Nightclub heist will prevent any escape attempts until all objective-related loot are secured. Category:Assets Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)